1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to control methods, controllers, and devices which limit operation of a device for use by a non-sleeper in accordance with a sleeper's state.
2. Description of the Related Art
A certain number of people think that a couple desirably sleep in the same bedroom for use by the couple in view of communications and caring. However, there is a problem that household sound generated by one person in a couple may interfere with sleep of the other due to a difference in life rhythm.
For example, when one is sleeping while the other desires to enjoy music by using an audio device or the like for relaxation before sleeping, sleeper's sleep may be interrupted.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-15159 discloses a bedroom environment generation system including shielding blinds, a directional loudspeaker, and range-selective illuminating means capable of selectively irradiating illumination light only to any one person and allowing video and music enjoyment in consideration of a sleeper.